The Accidental Acquittal
by Project Shadow
Summary: Billy accidentally releases Grim from his contract. Mandy is furious about it, so she devises a plan to get him back. For good. Rated T for safety. ON HIATUS.


Disclaimer: I do not own The Grim Adventures of Billy and Mandy.

**The Accidental Acquittal**

**Chapter One**

Grim sat on the lush green sofa, he was on his own like any school day, and he couldn't help but let his mind wander on trivial matters, like his two young captors. Billy wasn't an intelligent child; in truth he was a complete and utter idiot. Mandy knew and exploited this and it was always to her advantage. Even the Grim Reaper was wrapped securely around her little finger, even though that was because she petrified him. This little blonde female made the Reaper, the bringer of death, scared. Grim himself was not happy, he was stuck. Best friends with both the moron male and the evil female forever; all because of a stupid wager over a pathetic hamster. Trapped in this forsaken realm, with these unrelenting youngsters and their menial chores. The blonde demon child was the worst out of the two, the simpleton male wasn't worth Grim's time. Not even with the child's IQ in the minuses, which is exactly why Mandy was 'friends' with him. She constantly reminded the Reaper of why she was associated with Billy - Power. Power was the one thing Mandy craved, more than anything. The young girl was entranced by the thought of world domination; and Grim knew the female was capable of such a feat. Grim knew that one day the world would fall at her feet and when he finally collected her soul, she would most certainly take over the underworld as well. There was so much evil in her; yet, she spent most of her free time with someone with so much stupidity, it baffled the very laws of existence, but that's who Billy was.

Grim himself wasn't sure of why he had to even get the hamster's soul in the first place, it wasn't in his job description to collect the souls of animals, but it was what he was ordered to do, therefore he had too. Grim felt like he was in a dead end, he could never get Mandy to release him from this 'hell' the she-demon and the fool had enslaved him into. Billy was a different story, his intelligence level stopped Grim from even trying to have a trivial conversation with the boy, let alone trying to get Billy to sit still enough and there was an even slimmer chance of the child even _understanding_ half of the words that fell from Grim's bony jaws. Slouching from his sitting position on the sofa in Billy's living room; Grim cursed the two mortal children. They were nothing but an annoyance and sitting in an empty house whilst the two brats were in school, he chanced a look at the clock. He had only an hour left of solitude before either Billy's shrill voice called for him or he was hit with one of Mandy's 'loving' greetings. Out of the two, he would much rather hear Mandy's hello rather than Billy's relentless chant of his name. He shut his eyes and relaxed into the sofa, relaxing in the silence of the house, knowing that once that moron returned the silence would shy away to nothing but noise; that's all that Grim heard coming from Billy's mouth at times.

"Bonehead" A dead pan voice cut through Grim's 'silent time'. Opening one eye he watched as Mandy stepped in front of him, Billy behind her, picking his nose. The skeletal figure cursed to himself; he hadn't even heard them come in. Ignoring the greeting from the devil-girl he looked at the clock. It still said that he had an hour left; he turned his black sockets to the two children.

"Why are you two home so damned early?" He grumbled half to himself half to them. Mandy frowned at him

"Billy, you explain" She commanded, not wanting to lower herself to explain the stupid act of the boy behind her. Billy stepped up beside her and promptly scratched his head

"But Mandy...," He started, only to receive a punch from her, Billy held his nose and turned back to Grim, blood mixed with snot ran down from his injury, and Grim had to give the boy a look of disgust. "I…I…"

"Out wit it Child!" Grim 'encouraged', Billy looked at the skeleton then at Mandy

"I set fire to the class" Mandy frowned at the buffoon and decided to explain what happened herself. _Stupid idiot_. Grim looked calmly to the pointy-haired girl for a more intelligent explanation

"School was cut short. Billy set fire to something by accident" She explained in the same dead-pan voice. That was another thing that worried Grim about Mandy; no matter what situation they trio were in, her voice remained stoic throughout, no matter what expression she wore. She was a sarcastic little girl, and he hated her. His musings were cut short by a massive complaint from Billy.

"It was an ac…a" The young boy placed a hand on his chin, stupefied by the big word his friend had just used "It was the thing Mandy said" Grim stared at the brainless child in front of him

"What did you do Billy?" Grim asked, dreading the answer, he watched in contempt as Mandy walked away from the two males and into the kitchen.

"I'unno" Billy answered, Grim brought his hand down on the boy's head. Satisfied, he stood and walked towards the back door, passing Mandy, who was sat at the kitchen table, uneaten apple in her hand. He swung open the back door and stepped into the sun, warming his black robes.

"Grim," Mandy's voice stopped him from continuing his walk; he turned to see his 'keeper' stood at the door, apple, still uneaten in her hand. "Where are you going?" Grim's eyebrows lowered at the demon stood before him. He opened his mouth to respond when Billy ran past the evil girl and out by the Reaper. Mandy, being the strong, unrelenting girl she was, walked out and shoved Billy down. Unfortunately for Grim, Billy flew forward, taking the unlucky skeleton with him. Billy, now sat atop of Grim, stuck an explorative finger up his nose. Grim pushed the disgusting child off of his body and stood, causing the hell-maiden to look up at him. Grim was beyond annoyed at his twp 'friends'. He eerily put his hand out to the side and summoned his scythe. The magical implement glistened in the sun as it appeared in his hands, Mandy's natural frown turned into a scowl; this wasn't the first time Grim had threatened the both of them with his scythe. To be brutally honest, Mandy knew the Reaper couldn't and wouldn't go through with it. The blonde walked to the severely angry Reaper and grabbed his black robe, dragging him down to her level.

"Calm yourself Grim. Or do I have to grind you into dust again?" Mandy threatened same monotone voice as before. Grim nodded, scared of her threat, knowing full well she'd carry it out.

---

Billy stared at the T.V screen in front of him, eyes glued to the flashing colours and mind numbing storyline of this 'soap'. Billy couldn't understand why no one had a gun or why nobody was dying.

"Grim!" He exclaimed, earning a startled look from the Reaper sat on the sofa

"What Billy?" He asked, looking at the ignoramus sitting way too close to the television set.

"How comes none of the guys in this show fade away?" Grim stared at the boy's question, not sure what the moron meant. Billy looked up at him for an answer

"What do you mean?" He asked, earning the child's face to distort into a blank look, which didn't suit him.

"The soap guys! Duh!" Grim's left eyebrow came down as the meaning of the child's question sank in. "The soap in the bathroom goes away, so how comes they don't?" Grim's mouth twitched as he fought the laughter that threatened to erupt. Mandy looked at the two male's over the book she was reading. _Sometimes they're as bad as each other._

"Billy," She interrupted Grim from calling the boy some names "Play a videogame," Billy's one confused face contorted into one of happiness as he rushed off to get his favourite games console and game. "You will play with him to keep him quiet" Mandy ordered, Grim grimaced but nodded, he couldn't beat Billy at any videogame. The idiot only knew one move with one fighter, and that's all he used, not giving Grim a chance at even getting a punch in. Mandy lifted her book up again and kept on reading, but also occasionally letting her eyes wander to the two morons, just to make sure Grim didn't beat Billy - That was _her_ job.

---

_Next Time: Mandy, Billy and Grim go to the mall and Billy's stupidity gets the better of him. _


End file.
